In a conventional power module integration, there are various power devices and magnetic components placed horizontally on a circuit substrate, so that it makes the footprint of the power module large and occupies much more space on the client circuit board. In addition, its power transmission trace is longer, and the longer trace causes greater impedance. Consequently, the efficiency of the power module is influenced.
Some power modules include the power devices and the magnetic components stacked together on a circuit substrate, but the window-passing direction of the magnetic components is still parallel to the circuit substrate. The connection traces between the windings of the magnetic components and the power devices are still long and the power loss can't be reduced.
With the rapid development of cloud computing, network technology and various intelligent terminals, such apparatuses place more demands on power modules, such as high efficiency, high power density, and high cost performance. The power of various data processing and computing integrated circuit becomes larger, and the requirement of computing capacity or data processing ability is getting higher. However, the structures of the conventional power modules can't meet these requirements.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a power module and a magnetic component thereof to overcome the above drawbacks.